Who's The Next Alice?
by KaiLight
Summary: The mind can be a tricky place. What if you lost your way or forgot who you used to be? Then you might find your way to Wonderland once the world has abandoned you of the last piece of sanity that you hold dear...
1. Chapter 1: Luka

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and all that jazz. I apologize if this story offends anyone. If violence, cruelty and possibly smut in future chapters bothers you, stop reading now. This story has many dark themes in it and probably is centred on them so read with caution. For those who love things like this enjoy, and review if you want.**

Chapter One: Luka

Humming through a garden of Bougainvillea a voice echoed through the still air. Still as death, of nothingness. Slowly strands of silky pink hair fell into the blooms cradled by the blue eyed beauty who owned the voice sounding through the darkness. She was humming a sweet melody of safety and love to the delicate flowers as if they were her child, her gentle eyes shadowed with dark bruises. Her pain didn't seem to distract her from caring for this 'child', her singing always on key and ready to soothe if she needed to.

She looked to the stars that were fading from the night sky, "Shhh… don't cry baby… nothing will hurt you will I hold you in my arms… I'll keep you safe my sweet child…"

The young woman was known throughout her country as one of the most beautiful creatures around. She loved flowers and grew a stunning garden full of all her favourites. If anyone tried looking for her knew they could find her tending her garden, always dressed like a lady in her expensive pink silk and lace. She had everything she could ever want and could tend to her pleasures and desires without a care. One day, she caught the eye of a very respectable man. He was captivated by the young girl and thought it wise to befriend her father. They dined and had many knowledgeable conversations and soon, young Luka was promised to the young man. In those days arranged marriages between wealthy families was a normal thing and was in fact expected. It wasn't likely for a young woman of wealth to marry someone below her, someone who couldn't give her the same luxuries her father provided for her through her life. Luka was never one concerned with wealth or status, more interested in the many flowers she grew. If a poor man was to catch her eye and she fell for him, she could give up all the wealth in the world for love. Fortunately she wouldn't have to make that sacrifice, her suitor just as wealthy if not more so than her own family. She would never have to worry a day in her life about being provided for.

Luka easily fell for him after they were married. He was handsome and charming, she couldn't have asked for a better provider. He romanced her, and proved to her that their lives would be perfect together. And it was. They were respected by all the wealthy and noblemen, Luka playing her part as the obedient wife as if she was born for the role. Truth is told she was of good breeding and taught the ways of acting around people of power to make her family and now husband proud by her mother. This was a normal thing for young girls to learn amongst other mannerisms Luka was able to use at social events. She truly made him look good in front of all his comrades, who were jealous of all his success in life and the beautiful wife he was so lucky to have. Many had tried getting permission from her father for her hand in marriage through the years and no one had succeeded until now. Eyes of men always followed her every move, even when she was quiet or distant.

Soon enough, it was time to start a family. Even through her pregnancy she was radiant and graceful to those who noticed. They had decided, her husband really wanted a boy, the boy would carry his name and to Luka's delight a girl would be named Alice.

Time passed as Luka's baby grew, yet, with time things changed. No one knew what triggered her husband, but soon he spent more and more time away with his friends, drinking more than he should at the nearby pub. One night, their perfect world came crashing down all at once. He came in loudly, reeking of the different alcohol he was drinking while Luka was reading by the fire. She greeted him sweetly as she always did, no matter his condition. She closed her book, laying it down as she went to her husband to assist him. This wasn't the first time he had come home drunk, she would help him to bed and let him sleep it off. She was more understanding than most in these circumstances, guessing his work must have become very stressful for him. Not that he would have told her this, she just wanted to help him through his stresses but he must have been too proud to talk to her about it. Who was she to him anyway? This night was different. She gracefully walked up to him, and as soon as she was in range he stroke her across the face. She lost her balance and fell, looking up at this pig of a man with horrified, accusing eyes. She was still carrying their child, why would he do this now? He called her a whore because of all the male attention she seemed to attract. She never gave any of these men a single glance, why would he say this? She has been nothing but loyal to him. Doing everything he ever asked of her. As she tried to get back to her feet, he kicked her down a second time. Something felt wrong with this attack but she wasn't given a moment to figure out what the problem was. He assaulted her mercilessly, drunk with jealousy, and too blind to notice his wife was busy miscarrying their child. He was killing their child without a second thought or remorseful word. He simply did it because he could. Because it was his right as the man of the house. Luka felt so betrayed at that moment. She just wanted to disappear, to be invisible.

Her garden full of moonlight soon had a darkness cast a shadow over it, a forest full of mutated plant life. What happened to the garden she was so proud of? What happened to all the flowers of soft pinks? The last of her flowers left were her white roses that were being stained red by what seemed like blood. Her blood. A pool of blood that trailed behind her every step. Was she dying? She didn't feel like she was dying. Her voice echoed through the night, holding onto the last of her sanity as if her life depended on it.

"As long as I have you by my side I know I can face anything… Any nightmare… do not fear, my love, I'll chase these bad dreams away… my beautiful Alice…"

The moon lit up this terrifying world. A world of nightmares Luka couldn't seem to get away from. The nightmare of the darkness that seemed to haunt her waking dreams.

"I'll protect your dreams, my darling child… fear not, as long as you are by my side, no harm shall befall you…"

She dropped the flowers, white roses as fragile as a new-born, walking through the darkness she finds she cannot escape.

I wish I was invisible…

I wish no one can see me…

No one but my sweet Alice…

Alice…

Find me…

I'll help you find your way…


	2. Chapter 2: Gakupo

Chapter 2: Gakupo

This world is mad… is anything supposed to make sense? If not, then maybe the world is sane and I'm the mad one?

He looked around, trying to gain his barring in what seemed to be an unwelcoming forest. Should he continue forward into the hostel darkness? Turning back didn't seem like much of an option, 'back' had up and left him with only one direction as an option. Why fight the tide as it silently sucks you in? Fighting it would only make the inevitable that much worse. So he pushed forward through the darkness, passing all the mutated plants that must have been beautiful flowers before the night attacked. He could swear the branches looked like claws, trying to claw at whoever walked by. This place was strange, how could a place be so unwelcoming, yet he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Would he be set alight if he continued to pursue this flame? He knew the saying about playing with fire. He couldn't help himself but to continue into the flames. And then, he heard it. Humming through the moonlight, the tune like something through a distant dream, he was simply enchanted by the sweet melody. Then he was greeted by bright blue eyes up in a tree, stunning at bright like the sky should have been.

"I have been waiting for you…"

"For me?" he was confused, "You know me?"

"Who are you?" her voice a light purr.

Who am I? "G-Gakupo…"

Like smoke through the air, she appeared before him, pink hair flowing as she seemed to float, head in her hands as she smiled sweetly at him.

"How can that be when you are Alice…?"

Her fingers moved through strands of his soft purple hued hair, fisting some of it she took a sniff of it, wiggling her nose.

"I don't think I'm Alice…"

She diverted the conversation, "Have you been playing with the man on the moon and his friends again? I can smell them on you…"

He suddenly noticed she was different. She seemed human at first glance but now that she had his attention he noticed her appearance a little closely. She had little ears on top of her head, the same shade as her hair so they were easily missed when you first look at her and he swore he saw a tail too. Was she some cat? Perhaps…

"Well?" she forced him out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea what you are talking about… I don't think we've ever met…"

"I'm here to guide Alice back on her path… you are lost, aren't you?" she asked sweetly.

That is when Gakupo noticed Luka properly, his gaze fixed on her face. She was beautiful. He was easily captivated by her beauty, like most men were. When she noticed his eyes on her, terror crossed her features.

"No!" her voice echoed through the night air.

She disappeared before his eyes, "You can't be Alice… Just go!"

Her voice was full of misery and a deep sadness.

"But I don't know where to go!"

"This way… or maybe that way… who knows which way is the right way when you are holding onto your sanity… blind to the world around you…"

"At least tell me where I am?" he called out to her.

"This is a dream… your reality… this is Wonderland…"

Wonderland was basically one huge maze that didn't make sense no matter how long you wondered through it. Gakupo wondered through this world for what seemed like hours, days even. Some places didn't even make sense according to the laws of nature. He found a place that was just squiggles of colour along the ground and sky. Sure, it was nice to look at but he wasn't here to sight-see, he needed to figure out where he was supposed to be heading. Somehow Gakupo always found his way back to the Cheshire's forest, that dark unwelcoming thick. Every time her enter her world she wouldn't reappear for him. He didn't know what he had done to make her angry. All he wanted was to apologize to her.

"Cheshire? Why do you hide from me?" he'd call through the darkness, only answered by the moon's glow, "Why can you not forgive me for what I did to anger you?"

He heard a soft sob through the air, at least she was listening to him.

"Please, Cheshire, I don't know what to do…"

Her voice was soft, but rang like a bell through the chilled air, "Have you graced the Queen with your presence yet…?"

Who was the Queen? "No… should I?"

Her big blue eyes appeared before him once more, "Heavens no… she would cut off your head if she found you…"

She was playing with his hair fondly, waiting for more questions to come her way. It seems she couldn't hold a grudge against him for too long. Maybe she was lonely too, seeking his company just as much as he was for hers.

"Then why mention her if I shouldn't see her?"

"Why do we breathe even though we cannot see air? It is because we know it is there… it's the same with the Queen… we follow her rules yet we do not see her…"

"Do you fear her…?" he was genuinely curious.

She blinked at him, "Me? No… she will never catch me so why should I be afraid…?"

The Cheshire was like holding water in your hands, the more you try to hold the more it seems to slip away. She definitely wouldn't be caught easily if it was at all possible.

"Forgive me, I forget you're a talented little trickster" he meant this in a kind and joking manner.

He managed to get a soft giggle out of her, "Beware of the Card Soldiers… they won't hesitate to take you to her… and you don't want that I assure you…"

"I'll heed your warning, Cat, though I wish you wouldn't send me away so soon…"

She was confused at his words, "Why would you want to stay in a nightmare like this?"

"A nightmare?"

"I promise Alice I would keep the bad dreams away… yet I can't keep my own at bay… I'm an unfit mother…" she was painfully sad.

He finally understood, "I see… Alice is your child… what happened to her?"

"I lost her… she needs to find her way… I need to help her find her way back to the garden…"

"Is she somewhere in Wonderland?"

"She might be… she's so young and needs me to care for her…"

"If I ever find her… I'll be sure to send her this way…" he promised Luka

Her eyes instantly lit up, "To see my baby~"

He watched her swoon at this idea.

She swooped down and kissed his cheek, "Thank you~"

He didn't mean to blush as she disappeared into nothing and reappeared gracefully in the air, clearly happier than usual. He wanted to spend more time with her, but she seemed to fear him getting too close to her. Then why the kiss? Was she so lost in euphoria that she acted on instinct? He wanted more, he wanted to be with her. The only real question was would she let him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

While walking through Wonderland he noticed just how jumbled up the place really was. It reminded him of the mind of a madman, that wasn't possible though, was it? Surely not. Luka felt very real to him. He felt and yearned for her, she couldn't be something his mind created, not unless he truly was loosing his mind. Everywhere he wondered seemed the same yet different. He realizes that saying they are the same but different was a complete oxymoron, but in all honesty this place makes as much sense as that statement so it suits it. He continues to wonder further and further into the madness that was wonderland. He was so lost it was insane. He wanted to find his place in this world, what his reason was for being here. Most people would want to escape, for Gakupo, he just wanted purpose. Did he even have a life out of Wonderland? If he did, would he want to return to that life he left behind? Luka was here, it seemed to him he had more here than he ever did wherever he was before this. What if she rejected him though? Would he still want to stay? That answer was just as simple as the question. He had a new start here, a clean slate at life, who wouldn't want to stay here regardless of what happens.

He heard marching in the distance. A garden? No, more like a maze of large, green hedges. The hedges were too tall for even Gakupo to gaze over. So chances are if you went into this maze you could be lost in it for days if you're bad with direction and finding your way. He was curious though, wanting to know what was marching around a place like this. He looked between two hedges and what he saw was definitely unusual. Playing cards of black and red the size of a man. They looked like soldiers carrying spears ready to defend their land. Could they be the red Queen's soilders? He thought that was very likely. If she ever felt threatened by an opposing force an army would come in handy. One of the card soldiers spotted him.

"Hey! You there!"

Gakupo's flight or fight mind set in. If he had a weapon he would have fought the cards, but being unlucky in having nothing he was forced to flee, or to attempt to flee at least. The Cards took off after him, accusing him of being a thief.

"The Queen will have your head!" the Card Captain yelled.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" he wasn't sure how he could be a thief having stolen nothing, but the thrill of the chase, of being caught and possibly punished severely increased his adrenaline levels dramatically. He was enjoying this more than he should have.

He ran flat out, he was fast and agile, yet he never lost the cards that were hot on his trail. He couldn't do this for much longer, he needed to get away quick. He felt himself getting tired, the cards were gaining ground on him. He would lose his head if they caught him. He knew this for a fact. If he didn't somehow figure out a way to escape right now he was done for. He suddenly felt a familiar presence in the air, too familiar at that. Had the Cheshire come to help him? She floated above his head, coming in and out of focus. She looked concerned with the situation.

"Any suggestions, Cat?" he looked up at her, still losing speed.

She truly looked concerned, materializing and dropping a Katana down to him, "Running doesn't seem to be working for you…"

He caught it, confused at the choice of weapon she gave him. It felt familiar. Something about holding its woven handle brought a sense of nostalgia to him. Why was that? He held the weapon like an old friend, ready to strike the card soldiers in an instant. They raised their spears as if sheer numbers would cause Gakupo to flee once more. They are sadly mistaken. Gakupo moved forward, towards the conflict, cutting two card soldiers in half, right through their middle. He had an eye for accuracy, he started thinking about what he might have been in his other life, what would make him this good with a Katana? As the remaining card soldiers watched their comrades float to the ground like the papery mass they were, they looked at Gakupo before them ready to strike once more. In a scramble of discord the soldiers ran away from this new threat, tripping over themselves in their haste to get away. There was no doubt that the Queen would hear about this incident. Gakupo has probably started something he didn't mean to start. Would the Queen make him a new target? An enemy of Wonderland? As soon as they were gone, Luka floated down to Gakupo's side. He looked at her as a shock of pain stroked his head. The pain was so intense it brought him to his knees, holding his head as if it threatened to explode.

"What's going on?" he questioned Luka, the panic in his voice transparent to Luka right away.

"It's time for you to decide what you truly want… if you have a choice that is… some paths lead to the same destination no matter what choice you make." She sounded sympathetic.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Wait… and see…"

This pain was intense. He wanted to die. For this all to end. How much pain could one person endure before death was kind enough to carry the victim away from it all? Gakupo's eyes came in and out of focus. More out than in to his dismay. Everything he could barely make out was thrown into shadows by a blinding light above him. It hurt. Almost as much as his head. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to call out, but he couldn't. He was trapped in his own body, a prisoner to his own mind only being able to look out like a spectator of his own life. So many questions were at the tip of his tongue. He was frustrated. Was this what he left behind? If it was he didn't want this. He wanted to return to the world of Wonderland and the madness it held within. He heard the doctor speaking to a nurse or someone similar at least.

"I'm surprised this man even survived this…" the doctor said in a hushed voice, "Damn this war and its casualties…"

He heard a young woman's voice, "I've never seen anyone who survived a Red Mercury bombing with so much brain activity…"

"Yet he doesn't respond to any outside stimulus…"

"It's simply insane!"

"Utter madness, Doctor…"

"I know… there isn't much left we can do for him… if he doesn't come to soon, we'll have to turn off the life support…"

"We just don't have space to keep him here long term!"

"We are too short handed to care for him much longer!"

"It's such a lose… he was an amazing samurai…"

"There was no better with a sword…"

"It will be a deep lose…" he said as he turned off the life support keeping Gakupo alive and in this world he was starting to consider being full of madness, "If he is meant to live he will pull through… if not… well, time will only tell…"

He wanted to return to Wonderland so desperately, this world has nothing left for him anymore. He wished for death. He gave up completely to the idea of leaving this world forever. He felt his life slip away, ever so slowly, till he was gone and back in the world he craved to return to. Wonderland.

**Writer's note:**

**Just a shout out to 0o Ri-chan o0 for the kind review~ I posted another chapter so soon just because of your encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy this story and all the little twists it holds ^^**


End file.
